


Rather

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Sam’s ex-girlfriend comes back.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Rather

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been watching Sanditon and this past Sunday’s episode had me in my feels the entire time and so I had to write something loosely based on it lol

You sat back and watched them dance as you brought your champagne glass back up to your lips. You had been invited to another Stark Industries party and when you had accepted the invitation, you had been excited, but now, you would rather be somewhere else.

For a while, you had thought your friendship with Sam was becoming something more; but then SHE came back into the picture. That she was Sam’s ex-girlfriend, Jasmine Reyes. Sam and Jasmine had been together long before the two of you had met, but she had left quite the stain on Sam’s life. From what you’ve heard, Jasmine had left Sam to marry another man, leaving Sam completely heartbroken. Others had told you that Sam became a different man when she left him, but when you came into the picture he began reverting back to his old, happier self.

You wanted to believe that, you truly did. Hell, it made your heart flutter thinking that Sam might feel the exact way that you felt about him and you had actually started to believe it until Jasmine came into the picture.

“You know, you could go interrupt their dance,” Bruce said as he moved next to you.

You shrugged and set your glass down on the bar before you turned to face him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bruce.”

“Sure you don’t, Y/N,” Bruce rolled his eyes. “Look, everyone knows how you feel about Sam, well, everyone except for Sam. And the only person that can’t see how he feels about you, is you. Jasmine doesn’t hold a candle to what you and Sam have. Yes, there’s history, but what you and Sam have is pure. Please don’t let her stain that as well. She’s done enough damage as it is.”

Your eyes locked with Sam’s as Bruce talked and you held his gaze before breaking it to turn back to Bruce. “Sam has made his choice, Bruce. We might have had something, but he clearly wants to be with her.”

“Y/N, Bruce began, but you cut him off.

“I think I’m going to call it a night, Bruce,” you grabbed your purse. “Thanks for trying to cheer me up, I really appreciate it.”

You reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek before you headed towards the door and into the elevator.

You were waiting outside for a Lyft to come to take you home when you felt a presence next to you.

“Early night for you,” Sam remarked.

“Yeah, not in the mood anymore,” you didn’t bother to even look at him when you responded.

“Any particular reason why?” he moved to stand in front of you. You still refused to look at him and you could tell by the way he crossed his arms that he was frustrated.

You shrugged, “Why aren’t you up there with your date?”

“My date? Is that why you’re mad?” Sam chuckled. “Trust me, I would rather be here.”

“I’m glad you find this funny, Sam.”

“Listen, Y/N,” the emotion in Sam’s voice forced you to finally look at him. “I know how you feel about me, I have known for some time now and I’ve been hoping that you would figure out how I feel about you.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but he shook his head to stop you.

“Jasmine doesn’t mean anything to me, Y/N. She is honestly just a friend. Yes, we did date and I did love her, but as time has passed, I’ve fallen out of love with her and in love with you. Y/N, I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I’m with you. There is no one I would rather be with right now. You must believe that.”

You stared into his eyes hoping that this wasn’t some joke to him. But as you looked, you could see nothing but sincerity in them, so you did the only thing you could think to do.

You kissed him.

You poured everything you had into that kiss. All of your love, happiness, and respect for the man in front of you. You’d give him everything because you loved him. And he loved you.


End file.
